The Pace of Seduction
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Misaki/Usui, one-shot. "Misaki didn't know what could have possessed her to being this forward, but here she was, with her boyfriend, standing outside of a love hotel." Review!


**Disclaimer**: Kaichou wa Maid-sama! belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.

**Note**: There are references to the latest updates of the manga, but they're not spoilers or anything. Also, this was written for springkink on LJ.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pace of Seduction<br>**

_September 9, 2011_

* * *

><p>Her nerves were rattling her to her very core. Misaki didn't know what could have possessed her to being this forward, but here she was, with her boyfriend, standing outside of a love hotel.<p>

"Hmm," Usui hummed to himself, not quite sure how he should handle this situation. He had a feeling he knew how his "day of Misaki's undivided attention" began, but he didn't want to jinx it and scare her away. She seemed a bit high strung and tense already and he wanted to spend time with her.

Ever since their relationship had gone public, it was like she was walking a thin line between sanity and insanity. Her secret was still (mostly) safe, so that wasn't a problem, but the way she was being scrutinized by her classmates, her peers, was something she wasn't quite used to. The things the guys in their class said about how she was so manly and aggressive; these things wound her tighter and tighter. The accusations and teasing didn't even have to make sense to rattle her, and they came up with interesting similes, those boys. Usui knew she felt feminine at work, even if she felt the least feminine out of everyone. Regardless, the teasing had to hurt.

"D-Do you want to go in?" Misaki finally asked, struggling over the words. Her mouth felt so dry, full of cotton. Her stomach full of butterflies—or birds, the fluttering was too strong for a butterfly's doing.

"I do, but do you want to?" he responded. Usui had no reason to lie, but he also didn't understand why they needed to go to a love hotel to be alone. He had a perfectly vacant apartment of his own they could spend time in. He wasn't going to mention that, however; there was a certain vibe a love hotel brought, a certain threshold that needed to be passed, and he was going to let her act out her initiation ceremony just as she imagined.

There was a long pause before she began to speak, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, you perverted alien!" she responded, elbowing him out of embarrassment. Anything to distract her raging emotions.

"I'm the perverted alien, she who brought me to a love hotel?"

She elbowed him harder. "Shut up, shut up! Let's just go in, okay?"

Once inside—Usui paid, nudging her away from the desk—Misaki's nerves were even more on fire. The whole atmosphere of the room just screamed intimacy and sex and she just didn't know how to cope with it all. She wasn't ready to pass out, but the second Usui came out of the shower—she had showered just before their date, so she didn't feel the need to shower again—the reality of the situation crashed down around her.

The look on Misaki's face alarmed Usui. He sat down on the bed next to her, noticing her flinch. It probably had to do with him not wearing a shirt, he reasoned with himself. "Are you alright? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. No pretenses, no lying: if you're uncomfortable we can leave. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you, got it?"

She smiled. Her first smile in a while, a definite step in the right direction. Misaki nodded, leaning against Usui. "I got it."

"Good," he responded, resting his chin on the top of her head. After a couple minutes of silence, she began to trace lines on Usui's abdomen, up to his nipples, and back down again.

"How would you feel if I did that to you?" he asked, jokingly.

"C-Can you?"

He blinked a couple times, not expecting that response. "I am at a loss for words."

She heaved a loud sigh and began to pull away from Usui's embrace. "I knew it, you don't want me like—" Misaki began, but was effectively cut off with a bruising kiss. This kiss surprised her; it was different from their other kisses, always so sweet and innocent. This kiss was full of want and need and, dare she think it, passion. Her heart began to race for another reason now.

"Now I'm going to tell you to shut up," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers again, immediately deepening the kiss. She was a quick learner, he knew, so when he laid her down on the bed, she held onto him to pull him close with her. This was comforting, being close with him like this. She wasn't going to think about where she was or what she was about to do just yet—she was going to live in the moment and cherish every touch, every taste, and every feeling.

Usui's hand had snuck its way under the dress she had chosen to wear. His long fingers slid up her leg, up past her thigh—not without leaving a lingering warmth in their wake—to rest on her stomach. The mix of the cool air now hitting her body with the warm touch of his hand, his fingers, made her shiver.

Misaki broke the kiss in order to catch her breath. When she did, Usui had other plans in mind, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her pulse point. Gasping out his name was not what she had intended to do, but that just spurned him on even more. He licked and nipped at the skin, making sure to leave a mark—just like that mark he had left on her back all that time ago—so everyone who saw would know she was claimed by him and him alone.

Her nails left little half-moon shapes in his skin as she held onto him tightly, though he didn't mind the pressure. Usui kissed down to her collarbone, and then to the beginning of her cleavage. The dress she had worn was picked out for her, but it was beautiful. It accentuated every dip and curve of her body; what he liked to see.

The fact that Misaki wasn't being violent or pushing him away meant that what he was doing was acceptable to her. Well, as his thoughts and hands traveled lower on her figure, he was going to test those acceptable waters to see how deep they were.

"Tell me if this is too much and I'll stop," he murmured, kissing the tops of her breasts.

She made a noise in the back of her throat that he couldn't identify, but it didn't seem pressing enough for her to repeat. After catching a glance of her, head turned, eyes closed, hair everywhere on the bed, so engrossed in the feelings he was giving her… he couldn't help himself.

Pulling up the skirt of her dress, he tried his best to get it off of her, but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes opened, her cheeks flushed, and she began to stutter, brought back to reality. "I-I uh… uh… you want to take this off?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't," replied.

"I… no, I want you to. Let… let me help," she sat up fully, reaching behind her to unzip the dress. Once that was finished, the front fell a bit, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. Captivated, but not fully distracted, he helped her wiggle out of the garment.

Only now did she notice the erection he was sporting. "Oh! You… you're…"

"It's alright," he responded. "We're taking this slow."

"Slow. Okay," she replied, nodding. He was only in shorts, so it was hard to ignore the obvious strain of fabric pulling tightly. "But doesn't that hurt?"

"Hurt?" he smiled. "A little… uncomfortable, but it's not painful."

Her resolve was growing. "Take them off."

"Are you sure?"

"T-Take them off," she repeated. "And I'll take off my… my… you know."

Usui chuckled, finding her absolutely adorable like this, and slowly slid off his shorts. Watching her slide off her panties almost made him come right then and there, but he had to be strong.

They stared at each other for almost a solid minute, a blush now strong on both of their faces; this was new territory for both of them, so no matter how much of a brave front Usui was putting on, he was still a bit nervous.

"Come here," Misaki said quietly, lying back on the bed. "Do what you were doing before, I really liked it."

He smiled, raising his eyebrows at her admission. Wasting no time, he resumed playing around with his new favorite toy—he wanted to see how it worked, how it felt, and how it moved in every way possible. After kissing the love bite he created on her neck, he finally moved south to suckle on her breast. The noises she made were music to his ears and he never wanted to stop the song. The almost-painful grip she had on his blond hair tightened slightly when his hand slipped past her stomach and to her center. She tensed, then relaxed, alternating between watching him work his magic and closing her eyes in order to just feel. He was honestly shocked at how wet she already was. His fingers danced and moved, working combinations that made her arch her back a little more, cry out a little louder, moan his name with more heat to it. Soon her breathing picked up—he could feel it, mouth still attached to her breasts—he moved with every heave of her chest. Just when he inserted a finger inside of her, he felt the walls around it clench and move. The loudest cry came from Misaki's mouth, followed by words he had only heard a few times, now being spewed in rapid succession. "I love you, I love you, I love you… Takumi."

After wiping his hand on his discarded clothes, he moved up her body in order to plant little kisses around her face and then finally on her lips. She opened her eyes, hazy with sated lust and gave him a smile that made his heart clench. He was deeply in love with this woman.

"So, I'm gauging that you enjoyed that?"

"How did you know what would… how that worked?"

He shrugged. "Books, mostly."

She chuckled, then let out a contented sigh, "Keep reading those books." A pause. "Do you mind if we don't do that much more than this? For now?"

He smiled, shaking his head, "Not at all. I told you we'd take it at the pace you wanted." She nodded in response and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"After I take care of you, we can take a nice, long bath together and then go to sleep. How about that?" she asked, pulling him close.

"You know how to seduce me very well."

"It's not that hard."

"I'd say it's pretty hard, look," he said and then gestured to his erection.

Misaki rolled her eyes, deadpanning, "You perverted alien idiot."

"But I'm yours."

"Mmhm," she smiled, kissing him again. "That I'm glad for."


End file.
